


beau ya!

by mulgogish



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Crushes, Drabble, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: He wishes he could have the confidence to actually pull up a conversation with Jinhyuk, the guy is a social butterfly. He wouldn't be able to know Wooseok likes him if they start speaking to each other, but he's too self-aware to befriend his crush.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	beau ya!

**Author's Note:**

> hey very late (kinda) halloween fic. i thought it out whether i should post this or not hhh been having doubts with my writing lately since ive been busy with uni. this is a part of a (supposedly) series but i got no energy to write the rest rn hhh enjoy this one though! ♡

Wooseok is only here for Jinhyuk— that, he can outright say. He's never been a fan of parties, even after three years of staying in the university dorms and being friends with people whom you could call party animals. Wooseok can handle a few people, a fair amount of beer scents, but not like this. Seungyoun made it seem like a freaking homecoming night by the amount of people he invited. He's sure he doesn't even know 80% of these people. But, oh well, being the owner of the top floor (damn rich kids) of this building, he's able to accommodate all of them. Seungyoun even has an outside pool that overviews the hell that is their university. Wooseok lives on the fifteenth floor of the building next to this, and it's crap. 

The funny part is that, even when Wooseok isn't interested in this costume party, he managed to dress up for the occasion as _an angel._ Borrowing a night gown from Seungwoo's sister, and surprisingly founding a pair of white feathered wings in their shared closet, he's decently dressed up. Well, you can't really enter if you don't have a costume— rules are rules. He saw a girl from his major class got shut off when Hangyul saw her wearing pyjamas (like, sweatpants and a hoodie). "Sorry, no costume, no entry." Hangyul boredly say before assisting Wooseok inside. 

Speaking of Seungwoo, he said he'll catch up. Wooseok wonders where his roommate might be, it's not like he's not ready. The boy helped each other with their outfits for tonighy, Seungwoo is certainly ready to go but he stayed inside the dorm and told Wooseok to go first. But Wooseok's not here to question his roommate's actions, he's here to look for Jinhyuk. _How are you able to look for him if you keep hiding in the kitchen?_ His brain questions him and Wooseok internally groans in reply. 

Jinhyuk doesn't even know him. That's somewhat a fact. They never had a proper conversation, ever. Wooseok only found out about him when he saw him hanging out with Seungwoo, and then he freaked out. Wooseok tells himself every time that it's love at first sight. 

"Hey, what are you doing here alone?" His thoughts got cut off by a familiar voice. Wooseok rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, Yuvin. You're drunk already?" Wooseok answers, scanning his younger friend and his _joker_ costume. It's only been an hour since the party started, he cannot believe Yuvin's already drunk.

"That's the beauty of parties." The younger explains before walking pass him to grab another cup. Wooseok turns to where he went. Since he's bored, why not be entertained by watching Yuvin make a fool of himself? As expected, he stumbled and wiggled into someone's arms, said person is now soaked in beer courtesy of Yuvin. 

Wooseok shakes his head before going back to scan the area for Jinhyuk. There he is, sitting on a stool next to the sweet treats table, talking to a few people Wooseok can only recall by their faces as they see them everyday in school, but aren't quite close to them to remember their names. He wishes he could have the confidence to actually pull up a conversation with Jinhyuk, the guy is a social butterfly. He wouldn't be able to know Wooseok likes him if they start speaking to each other, but he's too self-aware to befriend his crush. He might not even do well in saying hello, he can't do a proper conversation with him. No, no. 

"There you are." Like an angel in disguise, Wooseok hears his roommate's voice beside him. He looks up to Seungwoo, smiling in relief. 

"Here I am, and where were you?" Wooseok huffs standing up, ready to go where Seungwoo will. It's like he's going to be Seungwoo's tail for tonight, well, in most parties they go to he's like that. 

"I cleaned my room first." _Sounds fake but okay,_ is what Wooseok intended to say when Seungwoo replied with that but he doesn't have the heart to. Seungwoo, in a kind of unusual way, is dressed up as a devil. 

_"I'll dress up as an angel, and you as a devil. Then it'll be like a just changed personalities!— Great idea Wooseok, you are a genius." _

Wooseok planned it out for them, because even if he said he's not interested in some costume party, he's excited to dress up.

The two of them talked for a while, moving to the couch when they find that it's unoccupied by drunk college kids. Seungwoo's the only one he's close in here anyway, besides the head of the party and Hangyul. Just as they were on the topic of papers to pass before winter break, Seungyoun goes up to them and speaks, very timidly (not much like him). 

"Hey, uh, Seungwoo. How are you liking the party?" Wooseok squints his eyes in suspicion. Certainly, Seungyoun knows he's also here right? Then why is he only asking for Seungwoo's opinion? 

Seungwoo's lips turn into a pout as he thinks of an answer, and Wooseok could've sworn Seungyoun's eyes looked down at it. _Ah,_ he gets it now. "Kinda nice that you held a Halloween party, Seungyoun. We've all been stressed out this semester. And, _oh,_ nice costume." 

Seungyoun coughs a laugh, trying to hide his smile. Wooseok wants to get out of this conversation. He wants to find Jinhyuk and kiss him, and Wooseok thinks his lips would taste sweet from eating the cookies and chocolates so much. Ah, Jinhyuk, please help Wooseok get out on these two's obvious mutually pining conversation. 

"Do you wanna head out to the pool?" Seungyoun, finally, _finally_ speaks after a minute. Seungwoo's eyes perked up and looks behind Seungyoun's direction. 

"Yeah, sure. Hey, Woo—"

"Yes, yes, go now. I'm fine here." Seungwoo didn't get to say anything as he was already being pulled by Seungyoun outside.

Wooseok sighs, standing up from the couch to go back to the kitchen to get more food that's not sweet and won't give him a toothache tomorrow. Upon entering the kitchen, Wooseok sees a tall kid trying to open a jar of peanuts. He strides over to grab the item from his hand and opens it himself. 

"Oh, hey, thank you!" The tall kid, that Wooseok realizes is wearing pink from head to toe, thanks him before popping a few peanuts in his mouth. 

"No worries, kiddo. You're alone here?" Wooseok starts a conversation, scanning the countertop for food but finding a pair of pink paw gloves on it instead. 

"Ah, well, yes. My roommate invited me but he's...I can't find him anywhere." He answers shyly. Wooseok smiles, finding the kid adorable. 

"I'm Wooseok."

"Oh, I'm Jungmo."

Wooseok hums, "You said your roommate invited you. Who's your roommate, Jungmo?"

"Hangyul, you might know him. A lot of people..." Jungmo trails off, noticing the look on Wooseok's face. "I, uh, are you okay?"

"Hangyul is you roommate?" Wooseok sees the other nod. "I'm so sorry to hear that." 

Jungmo was caught off guard by this statement, but he guesses it's something people would say if they find out Hangyul is his roommate. "I mean, guy is nice but _Hangyul_ man, I hope you have different rooms." 

"We do!" Jungmo chirps and Wooseok exhales exaggeratedly. 

He shakes his head, grabbing a few peanuts from the jar before turning to Jungmo. "I'm glad to know you're okay. Anyways, I'm just gonna go outside. You wanna come?"

"No, I'm good thank you!" 

-

He should've seen in coming. It's a long night gown, Seungwoo's sister is probably a few centimeters taller than him. Wooseok is too dumb to realize it before he steps out into the pool area, the pathway is wet and a few college students are scattered in the pool. Wooseok spots Seungwoo and Seungyoun with, oh god, Jinhyuk as they talk animatedly by themselves. He tries to walk fast, bumping in a few shoulders. As he was this close to the group of three, Wooseok trips on his own costume and stumbles, dropping his body on the cold, torturous pool. 

"Shit." His grunts muffled by the water surrounding his face. Wooseok doesn't really want to look up and see all of the eyes looking at him, but he has to or he'll die of suffocation (and embarrassment). 

When he lifts his head up, there's a hand waiting for him to hold. Wooseok furrows his eyebrows but it changes when he looks up to see who the owner of the hand is. 

"Let me help you up." Jinhyuk smiles at Wooseok, genuine and kind. Wooseok is dying, his heart stopped beating because of Jinhyuk. "There we go." Jinhyuk mutters once Wooseok is on his feet, soaked and embarrassed. 

"I'm going home." Wooseok groans, before he looks at Seungwoo and points his finger at him. "You're staying here." 

"How about I guide you there?" Jinhyuk suggests.

"Yeah, yeah. He might need some help— Wooseok, go with Jinhyuk. Go, or you'll catch a cold." Seungyoun shoos the two away. Wooseok feels a warm hand encircle his wet wrist. He looks up to see Jinhyuk, still smiling at him, mumbling a _let's go._ The two of them quickly walked pass the other people inside the living area, turning around to the kitchen before finding the door. They took the elevator, Wooseok shivering because it's getting too cold for him. 

Jinhyuk sensed this and instead of pressing the G he pressed 8th and Wooseok didn't notice it until the door opens. He's not seeing any lobby, only a hallway full of doors. 

"You might get sick, so I'm letting you stay in my dorm. Give you some clean clothes to replace those." Jinhyuk explains, noticing they way Wooseok's face struggle to maintain his curiosity. 

They entered Jinhyuk's dorm, the older opening his own room to grab a few clothes to lend to Wooseok. He stands there in the hallway, in complete disbelief that he's now standing inside his crush's dorm wet from his stupidity. Jinhyuk comes back with a pair of joggers and a purple sweatshirt. "Here, the bathroom is beside the kitchenette." 

They're too big, but they're so cozy. Wooseok hums in delight, wondering what's it like to be in a relationship with Jinhyuk. _Just look at these warm clothes_ he can borrow whenever he wants. Ah, his heart is doing that flipping and turning again. Before Wooseok gets too carried away from his daydreams, he gets out of the bathroom to sit next to Jinhyuk on the couch. 

"Oh great! Don't worry, I'll just wash your clothes and bring it back to you. You're roommates with Seungwoo, right?"

Instead of nodding, Wooseok looks down on his lap, with his fingers fiddling with the sleeves of Jinhyuk's clothes. _If you keep that act I won't stop liking you. It might grow bigger. Dammit. _

"What?"

Wooseok coughs, looking up to Jinhyuk like a deer, "Uh, nothing?"

"Were you trying to talk to yourself but ended up speaking it out loud?"

"Oh, god. You heard it? You heard that." Wooseok panics, leaning back until his back is resting on the othe arm of the couch.

"Yes, I think you said something along the lines of _I like you_." _Oh, wait_. Wooseok squints his eyes, Jinhyuk isn't surprised nor is he mad. He finds the guy grinning— like a sly fox. _What?_

"W...Well, I do. I said if you don't stop acting like, like _this._ Like being nice and stuff, I won't be able to—" Wooseok let's out a squeal, that was muffled by Jinhyuk's lips. It was fast and simple, just a touch of their lips before Jinhyuk pulls away smiling like an idiot. 

"Well, I like you, too." 

Wooseok's eyes grows bigger than it already is, leaning his head back in disbelief. "What? Since when?"

"Like, a year ago."

"Shut up, I started liking you a year ago!" Wooseok huffs, pouting in anger, in which Jinhyuk just laughs and leaning in again to peck on Wooseok's lips. Wooseok is trying hard not to melt because he wants to act mad. 

"You know that time when you were running around your dorm, saying you weren't able to catch any sleep because of your plates? Maybe you didn't realize, I was sitting on the couch with my laptop." 

"So, basically, you liked me because of that?"

"I absolutely have no idea why I started liking you because of that."

Wooseok nods, accepting that fact that people can like anyone at random times. Also, accepting the fact that this crush wasn't toally one-sided, and he was pretty much torturing himself for a year of overthinking if Jinhyuk would even like him as a _friend_ or not. 

Jinhyuk leans in when Wooseok was busy talking to himself, "Say, you look good in my clothes. I think we'd look better together." 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
